Jump (field action)
Jump , also called Jumping and Auto-jump, is a recurring field action in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Usually, jump is used to overcome obstacles such as holes, going up and/or down cliffs, reach higher areas, and cross gaps. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V In the Ship Graveyard, the player can move from one sunken ship to another by jumping on the reefs. It is triggered automatically when the player approaches the ledge. Final Fantasy VI The player can jump from one building to another in Zozo. The player will also jump from one rock to another inside the Phoenix Cave. The jump is triggered when the player approaches the ledge. Final Fantasy VII The player can jump by pressing button at the spots where the game was designed for the character to jump. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Vincent can jump by using the button. As opposed to the Japanese release, Vincent can double jump. After jumping in mid-air, Vincent can do another jump to reach higher places or enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Referred to as Jumping within the game. Press and hold the button while approaching a chasm to leap across. If the player fails to press the button, Yuna will lose her balance. In certain places, not pressing the button will allow Yuna to jump down the ledge below. Final Fantasy XIII Auto-jump allows the player to jump over obstacles or terrain level differences that appear to impede their progress by pressing / button at the glowing blue rings. To do so, simply approach the obstruction and attempt to continue moving in the direction they wish to proceed. If it is possible to jump over the hurdle, they will do so automatically. If hacked into the party, neither Gadot or Lebreau have an Auto-jump animation. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Jumping can be used by pressing the / button to cross small steps or over objects blocking the player's path. The player can also jump over larger obstacles in certain locations by pressing the / button while standing on the glowing blue rings and the character will automatically leap over the obstacle. After the player obtains the Fragment Skill Anti-grav Jump and enables it within the menu, the player will be allowed to hover in the air for a limited time after jumping. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Jump can be used by pressing / it enables Lightning or the Angel of Valhalla to jump over small gaps or obstacles blocking their path. Jump can also be used while dashing to cross greater gaps. Final Fantasy XIV Since version 2.0 (''A Realm Reborn), the player can jump freely by pressing Spacebar or the button. ''Final Fantasy XV The player can jump freely by pressing the / button. This can be used to get past small obstacles, traverse over gaps, avoid enemy attacks, and begin aerial combos. Final Fantasy Tactics Every unit has the ability to jump. The unit's Jump stat determines if the unit can leap or climb to higher areas during battle. The Ignore Elevation allows the unit to move to tiles of any height, regardless of the unit's Jump stat. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Referred to Jumping within the game's manual. To reach some areas in the game, the player will need to press the button to jump over obstacles and people. Final Fantasy Legend III The button is used to jump over obstacles such as people and trapholes found inside a city, tower, cave, etc. If the player jumps when underneath a bridge or platform, the character will humorously shout "Ouch!!". Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gallery FFV GBA Field Jumping.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI GBA Field Jumping.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI PC Zozo Jumping.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFX-2 Jumping.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. FFMQ Field Jumping.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Jumping.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. Category:Recurring gameplay components